The Tables Turn
by Lherien
Summary: Since little, Sakura has had a crush on Itachi. He never showed any feelings towards her making her give up on him. Years later, they meet again, but this time it seems that the one having feelings for the other is Itachi. The tables have turned.
1. The Encounter

**This was written in October 25, 2011. I decided to post it. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here typing… Oh well…**

* * *

**The Tables Turn**

'**;'**

**Chapter One: The Encounter**

* * *

An eleven year old Itachi stood behind a store's counter leaning on his left elbow and his hand rested on his left cheek. He was the cashier of the small tidy store an old lady owned. Even though he was pretty young he knew stuff others his age didn't. Unlike Sasuke, he had never liked for his parents to buy him stuff with the money _they _earned by working. So he had decided to find a job himself. Thankfully the owner of the store was an elder already needing help from someone. Itachi being a gentlemen, accepted the job without hesitation.

He was intensely deep in thought, something he didn't do really often, that he missed hearing the sweet melody of the silver bells crashing with each other as the store's door opened.

"Uchiha-san?" A charming voiced called.

Itachi's onyx eyes scanned the miniature store. Not noticing anyone, he leaned more into the counter barely managing to make out pink hair.

There in front of the counter stood a little short girl about 5 years old of age. Her big emerald eyes sparkled as light reflected upon them. Her short pink hair was tied up with a red ribbon, only allowing some of it to frame her small round face.

"May I help you?" The well mannered boy asked. Even if she was a little girl he held his respects towards her.

The girl still stared up at him with her large green orbs.

"Do you know what today is?" The girl with the charming voice asked.

Itachi raised his delicate eyebrow at this. He surely didn't expected that…

"Tuesday."

The girl kept smiling up at him. "What day is it?"

"February fourteen."

The girl's smile widened. "Do you know which holiday is celebrated?"

"Yes."

The girl waited for him to say it but, of course Itachi wasn't going to say which one… He was trying to avoid the topic the whole day. "It's Valentine's Day!" She said rather jolly.

Itachi blinked. Oh. It must be one of Sasuke's secret admirers…

"I have a present!" The girl said while revealing a box wrapped in red gift wrapping paper with a green bow on top, making it look more like a Christmas present.

"Is it for Sasuke?" Itachi inquired already knowing the answer. He already had some gifts on the back room for his little brother awaiting him.

"Sasuke-kun? No silly! It's for you Uchiha-kun!"

At this Itachi blinked. Twice.

"Me?" He asked not understanding so much the situation anymore.

"Yes!"

Before he could ask or do something else about it, a girl his age with her hair tied in a ponytail entered the store, or more likely barged in.

"Hey, Itachi! Happy Valentine's Day!"

She handed him a bag that had red and pink hearts decorated all over it. He accepted it without thinking twice. He then turned to reach for something. As he turned back around he handed her a single lollipop in the shape of a red heart.

The girl frowned. "God Itachi. You can be sometimes so dense!"

Itachi only Hn-ed at her comment.

"You know I don't celebrate such holidays as Valentine's Day, Hana."

Said girl snorted in an un-lady manner. "You and your ways Uchiha. Piss me off every time." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She then noticed the pink-haired little girl next to her. She smiled down at her while bending down a bit to meet the girl's eye level. "Hello there! What's your name?"

The rosette only glared up at her. "Haruno Sakura."

Hana laughed a bit. "That matches you a lot, you know. What is such a cutie like you doing here?" She questioned the girl.

Sakura crossed her own arms across her chest. "I'm here cuz of Uchiha-kun!"

Hana raised a brown eyebrow in curiosity. "You mean _Itachi _here?" She inquired while pointing her thumb to the raven boy.

Sakura only huffed at her. "Yeah! Itachi, my _boyfriend_!" The rosette said know learning the older Uchiha's name.

Hana's smile widened if possible. "Your boyfriend?"

Sakura nodded rather swiftly and rudely. "Mhmm! Itachi is my boyfriend!"

Hana started to laugh.

Out loud…

"_Wow_! Well I'll leave you _lovebirds _alone! See you later Itachi!" And with that Hana left still laughing about the situation she witnessed.

Itachi stared at the now closed door that his _dear _friend left from. He then turned back to the pinkette. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"Look…-"

"Sakura!"

Itachi hesitated. "…Sakura, I… um… I rather not have a girlfriend at the moment, if you understand…"

Sakura still had her smile placed on her round small face. "But you do! I'm your girlfriend!"

Itachi smacked the palm of his hand on his face. "Well, um… don't you wish to have someone more… around your age?"

Sakura shook her head rather harshly. "Nope!" She said while emphasizing the P. "I like older ones! They are hot!"

Itachi got dumbstruck at her response. The girl was _literally _saying that _he _was _attractive_…

Wow…

"Do your parents know your using… _such _language?" Itachi asked trying to change the conversation.

Sakura giggled knowing exactly what he was trying to do. She was, after all, a very smart person compared to her young age.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Yelled a feminine voice.

Sakura raised both her eyebrows knowing who it was. She then placed the gift on top of the counter, right in front of Itachi, barely managing to do so with the tips of her toes..

"Here's your present! Happy Valentine's Day!" And with that she left to catch up with her older sister.

Itachi blinked. Twice… again…

He looked down at the box that wasn't neatly folded or decorated. It wouldn't hurt to look what's inside of it, would it?

As he reached for it he noticed that it didn't weight that much. He still opened in gingerly never underestimating anything even if it came from a little girl. They were sometimes… the _dangerous _ones…

As he opened it, he reached for the note that was inside before looking at his gift.

_**To SaSuKEs biG bROtHEr I KOuLDnt bUY YOU SUmtHinG sO I gAVE YoU sOMEthInG MiNE **_

Itachi ignored all the spelling and the wrong capitalization.

He then grabbed the item inside the box.

He raised it up to his eye level scrutinizing it.

It was a stuffed animal. A… bunny, to be exact.

Itachi raised his raven eyebrow not sure what to do with it.

The poor thing looked dead even if it weren't alive. In most of the places it had other colored fabric sewed on it, making it hard to see which was its original color. The right eye was already dangling which consisted of a light brown button and the other eye was still attached, but it was a different color button…

Itachi sighed and placed it back in the box.

Now, what was he going to do with it?

* * *

_**Six Years Later…**_

An eleven year old Sakura ran to the high school next to her middle school. She knew Itachi was getting out of school at the same time she was, so she was running as fast as she could in order to catch up to him. It was, after all, Valentine's Day!

As she rounded a corner she smiled upon seeing the very person she was looking for.

"Itachi!" she yelled happily.

Itachi hearing her voice turned a fraction of an inch. He then inwardly grimaced. It was _her_, again.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?" Hana, the girl next to Itachi greeted.

Sakura smiled back, now knowing that she wasn't anything to Itachi than just a friend. After all, she wasn't like the other girls…

"I'm fine! Happy Valentine's Day!" She handed a small bag full of candy to her.

"Wow, thanks! Here, Happy Valentine's Day to you as well!" Hana handed her a bag full of heart shaped chocolates.

"What about me, Sakura-chan?" another voice called.

Sakura turned to Itachi's left. Oh right… Shisui.

She smiled. She came to know him from all those times she would go walking with Hana and Itachi.

"Here! I just have this for you." Sakura handed him a single Valentine's Day card.

Shisui cried anime tears. "Damn, Sakura! What happened to the chocolates, hugs, and kisses?"

Sakura giggled. "Shisui-kun, those only belong to Itachi-kun!"

He cried some more.

She then turned towards Itachi. "Here Itachi," she blushed a bit. "I made these for you." She handed him a small box decorated nicely. "They're cookies."

Itachi accepted the box only to give it to Shisui. "Place it with the others."

Shisui understanding, placed it on a large trash bag. "Dammit Itachi! Why do you always get more than I do?" Shisui inquired while glaring at the bag. Itachi shrugged.

"Maybe 'cause you're not as cute as your cousin?" Hana laughed.

Shisui glared her way. "Oh? Look who's talking. The donkey talking about ears!"

Hana's laughter came to a sudden stop. She then glared daggers.

"So… what do I get, Itachi?" Sakura's voice interrupted.

Itachi blinked at her statement. He actually didn't have anything. Like every year…

"Shisui, give her something from the bag."

Shisui glared once more towards Hana's way before grabbing an item from the bag. He then handed it to Sakura.

Sakura smiled up at Itachi. It was weasel plushie holding a heart.

"I love it!" Sakura squeezed it harder.

Itachi Hn-ed before he left with Hana and Shisui on both of his sides.

Only after that, Sakura noticed that something was scribbled on a small card that the weasel held. She opened it expecting something else than what she saw.

_**To Itachi, I wish you a very Happy Valentine's Day. Maybe one day we can go out or something. Even though that big foreheaded girl says she's your girlfriend I know that you have no interest on her. I have a surprise for you if you would like to come and see tonight at my house. The address is below. -Love, Hikura**_

Sakura's world came to a sudden stop. She no longer remembered what she was doing there standing or why. Her world felt apart. Itachi never even liked her. He didn't even bother to give her a thing for Valentine's Day himself. Not something that someone else gave him. She didn't matter to him.

_Never has._

_Never had._

_Never will…_

The truth hit Sakura like a brick in the head. She tried to keep the tears from her eyes from coming to no avail. The card was right, he never has cared about her. Why should he?

Sakura dropped the weasel and ran home crying all the way there. Her mother wondered what had happened to her but decide not to ask. Besides she still hadn't told her that that very same day they were going to move to Suna.

After that, neither heard of each other again.

* * *

_**Nine Years Later…**_

_**~Present Time~**_

Oh what a day to be late for work!

Itachi looked down at his golden wrist watch all the while trying to button up his clean white collar shirt. Damn, he wasn't going to be able to eat breakfast here.

Grabbing his car keys in a swift move along with his expensive briefcase he headed out of his almost mansion house. He clicked the electrical button for his car to open automatically and climbed in instantly turning his car on. The roar of his black Mercedes was heard by the surrounding neighbors as he speeded down the luxurious streets of Konoha.

If he wanted to arrive on time to his office, he had to buy something fast on his way to Uchiha Corp.

His car came to a halt as a man crossed the street before him in painfully slow steps. Itachi took this chance to fix his tie and the collar of his shirt.

Once again pressing the accelerator pedal with his black leather shoes, Itachi sped of to a Café that was few blocks away from his work place. He knew it will take forever if he went in the drive through line, so he decided to get his own breakfast himself.

Closing the door behind him to his car, he walked in a fast manner hoping that there weren't a lot of customers at the moment. As if God heard his prayers, no one was in line to order in the small café, there were only few people who sat at the back with their orders at hand already.

A blond girl looked up as he approached the counter. She smiled up at his in a sexy manner which he ignored.

He didn't wait for her to speak. "I would like to order coffee number four with extra sugar please." he almost demanded as he didn't see the girl take any course of action on attending him.

The girl giggled. "Would you like to drink it here or-"

He cut her off, "On the go."

The girl frowned in disappointment. "Would you like something else with that?" she questioned.

"No."

"We do have freshly made beagles," she said while trying to close her eyes in a flirtatious motion that other men would think as 'hot', but little did she know that the man standing in front of her was like no other man, "also we have added to our menu some donuts and blah blah blah…"

Itachi wanted to choke the girl in front of him to death! She was delaying him! She was just like every other girl wanting him like a piece of meat! He held back the urge to twitch his perfect eyebrow. He needed to stop this. Now. If he didn't he was sure to kill the girl with her horrible ways of flirting!

"We have cereal as well. I don't know why but I think that you would taste even better!"

That was it.

He slammed his hand on the counter, piercing the silence of the room. He ignore the throbbing pain of his now red palm. "Look girl, I have a job I need to attend to and if you don't give me my coffee this instance-"

"IDIOT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I ASKED FOR A SINGLE COFFEE AND YOU ARE HERE OFFERING ME OTHER SHIT I DON'T EVEN WANT! NOW GIVE ME MY DAMN COFFEE OR I SWEAR THAT I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL YOU JUST GAVE BIRTH!"

Itachi turned to face the scandalous voice that provided from the drive through window. There half way inside the small café as well as half way inside her own car stood a woman that looked around twenty years of age holding a very scared man by the collar of his work shirt. His sweat ran down of his face like buckets of water. His eyes widened as the girl neared her face towards his. "Got that?" she whispered really low that it was barely audible.

The frightened man nodded quickly not wanting to get her any more annoyed than what she already was. She smiled. "Good." She let go of his shirt and sat back down on the driver's seat. "Now, go get me my coffee sweet heart." The man was gone less than a second.

Itachi narrowed his eyes towards the woman. She had pink hair… where had he seen that before? It dawn on him as soon as he searched through his thoughts.

Ah, that's right, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura." He couldn't stop himself from speaking the words out loud.

Sakura upon hearing her name turned towards the direction she had heard the velvety voice. Her green eyes widened.

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi is it really you?" She inquired while her mouth was slightly opened.

Itachi couldn't help but to smirk at her expression. "The one and only," he said all the while tracing the young woman's features being unnoticed. It really was her. She sure became a beauty.

She smiled at him. Did his heart just skipped a beat? No. It must have been something else.

"Its been a while! How are you?" She scrutinized his features. He has become such a well man, she of course knew from the moment she had seen him when little.

"Good," he noticed how she looked at him, "though I'm having quite a problem at the moment ordering a single coffee." Amusement danced in his eyes as he saw the blonde girl pale a bit.

"Oh? Is that so? Need any help there?" Sakura asked as her green orbs met with those brown ones of the blonde.

"I- I'll get your order, sir!" She was gone in an instance.

Itachi chuckled while Sakura laughed at her threatening attitude.

"Here is your coffee ma'am." The younger man from earlier that was attending the pinkette came to view. "Oh, thank you!" She handed him the exact amount of cash already knowing how much it was from her various visits here.

The man nodded. "I even added some donuts there. They're on the house."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. You really didn't have to." She turned to face Itachi. "Later, Itachi. It was nice seeing you again." With that said she left driving on her way to who knows where.

"Here's your order sir." Itachi took his order and paid it with his credit card.

He didn't know why but he was glad he had woken up late that day.

* * *

**Like I had said I'm studying for my AP test so I haven't typed in exception for CGDGWWHSG it's a long name lol. Go check it out please! Hopefully I can update WANTED! Soon… Review please if you may! Tell me if you like this idea so I can continue it!**


	2. Surprise, surprise!

**You perfectly know what I own and what I do not. Certainly not Naruto. TT_TT**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't know if ya were going to like it or not but from all the faves, alerts, and hits it seems ya do! Thanks! Please if it's even a single word, review! Thank Tenten for hunting my dreams on writing this chapter. She wasn't even going to appear in this story but no! she came to me with her boldness and challenged me! **

* * *

**The Tables Turn**

'**;'**

**Chapter Two: Surprise, surprise!**

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi," the man himself answered his phone in a flawless move as he didn't even allowed his Samsung Galaxy Nexus to vibrate more than it was necessary.

"Brother," ah, he perfectly knew that voice well, "Its been long since I last contacted you."

Itachi continued looking over the documents he was revising not seconds ago. "Sasuke, I heard from mother you were returning from Suna. How was it?"

A grumble was heard on the other line. "It was hot as hell, but I enjoyed my sweet free time there."

"Ah." _Is that so? _

"Hn." _Yeah._ They perfectly understood each other, after all, they _are _Uchiha. "Say Itachi, where you at right now?"

Hn. Seems someone wants a favor. "At my office," he flipped a page. "Why?"

A long silence invaded the conversation until Sasuke himself pierced through it. "Mind sending someone to Konoha's International Airport to pick me up? I was going to ask you but you're busy at the moment. I'm not really fond of taxis…"

Itachi nodded in understanding, though no one was there to see it. It wasn't that long ago Shisui had been kidnapped by a taxi driver, but the fortunate part was that that day Shisui was really drunk that he even annoyed the driver himself and he let him go. "Fine, Deidara will be there in few minutes."

Itachi could almost hear the frown his brother was giving off. "Is it that blonde cross-dresser?"

The older Uchiha sighed as he filed the documents he held into a manila folder. "He is not a cross-dresser, Sasuke, and you better not mention anything that would hurt his male pride or otherwise you will have to ride one of those yellow taxis."

Sasuke snorted. "Fine. Then I'll see you at your office. I have big news for you." With that last said, both males ended the call simultaneously.

Itachi reached for his office phone dialing the number of the Uchiha Corp's personal driver. "Hmm? Deidara here, how may I help you, yeah?" That man and his Iwa accent.

"Deidara, my brother Sasuke at the moment is at Konoha's International Airport. Please do me the favor of bringing him here. He already knows you're going for him." Itachi didn't even left any necessary detail out.

"Right away, Itachi. Just remember that I one day will have a company of my own and it will be beyond more powerful than yours, yeah." Itachi chuckled at his answer. "When you need something, don't mind asking, Deidara."

As soon as he ended his call, his office door was slammed wide open. His employee, Konan, stood before him stomping her way towards his crystal clear, glass desk. Her breathing was slightly fast. From Itachi's guess, he deduced that the bluette was irritated due to his cousin, Uchiha Shisui.

"Mr. Uchiha, may I please be transferred to a different department? Your cousin, Mr. Shisui Uchiha, isn't making my job any easier than it has to be. I love working here alongside with you but that man's flirting has to cease or I'm sure to send him to the hospital anytime soon." _Bingo._ The woman crossed her arms in front of her well developed chest. "Please, I'll even accept the cleaning department. Anything as long as it will keep me far away from that man."

Itachi rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on his desk. "Konan-san, I will change you to a different department but please don't ever offer to be placed somewhere below your own status. You're capable of doing wonders to this company, I forever will be grateful to you for that. After all, you are my dear friend's fiancé." He smirked when he saw the woman before him blush from embarrassment either from the compliments he gave her or the mention of her fiancé. "I will make sure that Shisui doesn't go near you and if he tries anything with you please do notify me. I will take care of him myself."

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha." She gave a firm nod before disappearing to gather her things off her desk.

Itachi let out a deep sigh. His life was always full of drama.

_RING! _

He pressed the red button for the speaker on his office phone. "What is it, Tenten?" he sounded less tired than what he really felt like. "Itachi, your mother is on line five. She says that she needs to speak to you about important matters. And don't you dare tell me you're too busy. I already told her that you would answer."

Another sigh escaped his thin, smooth lips. "Fine, I'll answer her right now."

"Remember, line five!" His personal secretary's voice chanted as if it were the best thing ever to receive a mother's call on a tiring day.

Itachi picked up the phone and with his slender forefinger firmly pressed the button with the blinking red light that rested next to the number five. "Mother?"

He didn't have to wait even half of a second to receive an answer. "Ita-kun! How have you been?" She answered cheerfully. "Why haven't you visit your poor mother?" Then she scolded.

Itachi rested his head on the headrest of his work office chair. "I've been fine, mother. How about you? I also haven't had the time to visit since my schedule has been packed with meetings with other agencies, not to mention the business trips as well."

He could already hear his mother's protests about him working too hard. "Itachi Uchiha, you need to take breaks once in a while. If you don't, you will harm your body both mentally and physically!" Said man rubbed his temples with his free hand. "I've been better, but that was not why I called you. You know how Sasu-chan will be coming back from Suna? Well, I planned a nice little celebration for his return. It will be held at our house, so please do come! And bring someone with you! It will be tomorrow night, and don't you dare tell me that you're too busy with work! I promise you that Sasuke will not be happy if you're absent there tomorrow!"

The Uchiha only nodded. "Yes, mother. I don't want to be rude but may I please go back to work? If I don't finish I might actually not go tomorrow."

His mother set her mouth into a firm line. "Fine. I better see you there, Itachi. Good day."

"Bye, mother." As soon as he finished, his door was opened by his personal secretary who was being followed by his cousin on tow.

"So, your little brother is returning back from Suna." Tenten said it as if it were old news. "Bah. More Uchiha trouble coming right up." She sat herself on a leather sofa that rested close to her superior's desk.

Shisui stood leaning on the wall with crossed arms. "Why, aren't you a snooper?" He smirked as he received a death glare from the brunette female.

"Shut it, Shisui. I need to know every little detail of my boss's life. I am his personal secretary. Unlike you, who is a mega perv!" Tenten lifted her chin high to show boldness.

Shisui snorted. "I already had Konan all crazy for me! It was just a matter of time and she would be all over me with a simple snap of my fingers!"

Tenten laughed. "Pff! You wish! The poor woman didn't even want to be near you!"

Shisui frowned. "Are you perhaps jealous, Tenten? I haven't flirted with you in a long time. Could it be that?" He gave her an Uchiha smirk.

Tenten was about to retort something back, but Itachi interrupted before she had the chance. "Shisui, leave all my employees alone. Konan came by to demand to be switched to a different department—away from you. Don't make me call Pain on you. Also, Tenten is certainly not jealous. If she hasn't shown any romantic affection towards me then certainly not will she ever with you."

Tenten almost jumped from happiness from the epic comeback her boss had given. Shisui pouted like a child. "Man Itachi, you can sometimes be so cruel."

"Hn."

"Anyways," Tenten interrupted, "someone sent you a letter." She handed it with care to her boss. "Don't worry. No explosions or secret cameras this time. I'll bring some tea." She took long graceful steps towards the door.

"Snooper…" Shisui grunted.

"I heard you." Tenten remarked before closing the door.

Itachi scrutinized the letter with black sharp eyes. The envelope was a light pink… Similar to the color of cherry blossoms. He played with it by passing the small envelope between his long fingers. He was so focus in his task he didn't even notice when Tenten had opened the door to his office.

"Itachi? Is everything ok?" Black pools looked up to brown ones. "Hn. Why?"

Tenten set her lips into a grim line. "You've been smirking at the envelope since I came in," she stated.

Itachi raised his perfect raven eyebrow. Had time passed that fast? "Is that so?"

His secretary placed two cups of tea on the small table next to his desk. "Yeah," she ran a hand through her loose short hair. "If you need anything, just call for me." She left his office while giving Shisui a glance who gave her a bewildered look as well with a shrug of his shoulders.

The door finally silently closed, Shisui lifted himself up from the wall, pulled a chair in front of the desk and sat himself there. "Itachi, what are you hiding." It sounded more like a demand than a question. At times, Uchiha Shisui can be serious.

Itachi lifted his delicate eyebrow once again, never breaking eye contact with his cousin as he reached for one of the tea cups. "I don't know what you're talking about." He took a sip of his hot drink.

Shisui's eyebrows knitted together, eyes narrowed. "Itachi, don't try to hide it by drinking tea. I know that smirk of yours. Now spill, or I will bring the receptionist_, _Ino Yamanaka, and she will force the answer out of you."

Itachi almost laughed but hid it behind the smirk that was widening by the second. Again, he grabbed the light pink envelope, his gaze staring straight at it. "Do you remember that girl that would always follow be everywhere since little?" His eyes were on the envelope but his mind was elsewhere.

Uchihas were known for their cleverness. This also included Shisui. He looked at the pink envelope as he heard his cousin's words. It would take a fool to not know what he meant, though Shisui had an advantage from the rest since he was there to witness how a certain someone always followed his cousin around. It was as simple as adding two and two. "Haruno Sakura?"

Itachi's smirk widened if possible. _Four. _

"What about her?" Shisui understood the first part but what of her now? It had been like nine years since they last have seen her or even heard of her.

Itachi placed his cup on his desk. "I saw her today."

Shisui almost fell from his seat. "What! No way! How does she look? I bet she is a nice piece of meat! If she was already cute as a little girl, I can't imagine how she looks now!"

Itachi glared knives towards his older cousin. "Don't talk about her like that." His thoughts went back to the café that morning. "She is quite a woman. Her body curved up all in the right places." The tips of his lips quirked upwards.

Shisui was about to have a heart attack. His cousin, _the _Uchiha Itachi, just complimented a woman! Uchiha Itachi, the I'm-so-busy-to-look-at-woman-or-even-date-them man! "Damn, she must be something else if _you _just acknowledge that she has a pretty hot body!"

Itachi frowned.

"Where did you even see her?" Shisui asked.

Itachi grabbed his tea once again. "At a nearby café." He blew on his beverage before drinking from it.

Before Shisui could say anything else, a similar form of Itachi entered the room. "Brother," he greeted. His onyx eyes moved to the side to see his cousin. "Shisui."

Shisui yelled a 'hello' while Itachi nodded firmly. "Shisui, if you may, please return to your duties."

Shisui pouted again like a child. "But I want to be here with the family! Sasuke-chan, tell your mean brother to let me stay!" he pleaded.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. "Sorry. I'm not the boss." Shisui stood up faking tears as he exited the room with slump shoulders.

Sasuke didn't waste any time as he sat himself where Shisui was not seconds ago. "You look paler, Itachi."

"You look a shade darker."

The younger Uchiha snorted. "I _was _in Suna. No one will even notice the difference."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "True, so how was your trip?"

Sasuke pulled his head back tiredly. "It was a disaster. I enjoyed my staying at Suna, but not my way to Konoha."

Itachi offer the other cup of tea. "Is that so?"

Sasuke gleefully accepted it. "Yeah. They held us at the airport since Naruto wouldn't allow the officers to take his ramen cups from his suitcase. They also found Suigetsu's weapon collection hidden between his clothing. Both idiots wouldn't let go of their belongings which caused a delay on the airport. Security had to inspect the items various times. After that, they allowed the fools to take their stuff but had to pay a certain extra amount of money." He drank some of his tea.

"Hn. Typical Naruto and Suigetsu."

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't agree more.

Gently, Itachi placed his cup of tea on his desk. "So, what were the big news you had for me?" He inquired.

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Well, back in Suna," he paused deciding on his word choice, "I met a girl." He declared rather swiftly.

Itachi raised a perfect arched eyebrow in question. Sasuke meeting a girl? Hn. This will be interesting. The man was beyond worst at dating females than his older brother. Itachi had at least dated some females but it was all for the business of Uchiha Corp. Only dates. Not even kisses. While Sasuke… he had never dated one single person ever. Never. Zero. Nada. "And?" He suggested for his little brother to continue.

"Well, we've been dating for some time already and…" he breathed in, "I asked her to be my wife." He rushed the words again as if it were a single word.

Thank god Itachi wasn't drinking from his cup of tea or otherwise he would of coughed it all out. His face was composed but in reality he was beyond shock. "Marry you," he gulped the remaining of his tea trying to hide his surprise, "Is she…?"

"No, she's not pregnant. The only major thing we have done is simply kiss. It may not seem like it but we're saving _that time _for our honeymoon." He lifted his cup. "Is this green tea?"

Itachi nodded. "When are you going to present her to the family?"

"Well, I found out mother was going to do small party welcoming my return so-" He was cut off by the music of his favorite song that alerted him that he had a call. He immediately answered his expensive phone. "Hello?" A long silence invaded the place. Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean you're still in Suna, Karin?" Ah, so that's his fiancé's name? "You're being held back? Why?" Itachi manage to hear a yelling woman on the other line. "Take that plane then, but don't be late. I need you here by at least tomorrow afternoon. It is import for you to be here." Sasuke stood straight on his chair, alarmed at whatever the female on the other line was saying. "Fine. See you tomorrow then." He pressed the end call button on the screen of his cell phone.

Sasuke leaned forward. "As I was saying, I will introduce her tomorrow at my mother's small gathering."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Silence.

"I expect to see you there, Itachi."

"Mother already threatened me about that. I don't need you to do so as well."

"Hn."

"Hn."

_Uchihas._

* * *

**Shorter than the last one. Not a lot of action but still really important information. It was going to be longer but I decided to write the other half as a separate chapter. Please review and I will update faster! Also if you don't have anything else to do, read my other ItaSaku fics! You will sure to enjoy them! ^_^**

**So Karin will be appearing… As well as Suigetsu and Naruto. Tenten came hunting me in my dreams! I swear! She wasn't even going to be a major role in this story at all! But I like where this is heading. I love Tenten's attitude in this story. Girl power. Lol. She considers Itachi as a little brother, though she's younger. She dislikes any other Uchiha. She knows every single detail of Itachi, yet, she's not a fan girl. :D -wiggles eyebrows- awesome… **


	3. Sasuke's Fiancée

**You know what I don't own already…-sigh- Read bottom note!**

* * *

**The Tables Turn**

'**;'**

**Chapter Three: Sasuke's Fiancée**

* * *

Itachi once again found himself leaning, relaxed on his office chair. He revolved on his rolling chair to place his dark eyes on the setting sun that his whole, back, glass wall allowed him to do. The view was stunning. The sun was on its way down, letting everyone know that the day was near its ending. However, what really captivated the man were the shades and colors of said view. As if it were a painting, the colors changed from darkest to lightest. His eyes traveled up at the sky. That was the most beautiful of things from the view. It was pink. _Light pink,_ he thought to was odd to see such a sky, it only occurred at unpredictable times. Few only managed to see it.

Light pink. Just like Sakura's hair. Itachi smiled at the thought. That same morning he had gone—yet again—to the same café he had gone to the day before, though this time, he had woken up early. He ordered the usual and sat himself on the farthest seat at the back, trying to ignore the burning eyes of the female employees. He had waited there, but still, no pinkette was anywhere to be found. Probably she only bought a fast meal whenever she was running late as well for work. Who knows?

He had wanted to talk to her; catch up on all those years they had not talked. If everything was still good between the two, he would of asked her to be his date tonight at Sasuke's welcoming party. Nevertheless, she had not showed up.

He sighed as he remembered that right after leaving his company he would have to go to his parent's house with a _date—_mother personally had asked him to do so. Well, at least he had his number one secretary Tenten to take, though he might have to force her into an elegant dress himself. The woman lacked femininities. He still remembered the day he had met her.

He was searching for someone to take the job of his PA. As soon as word got out, numerous old and young women came for an interview at his company. Even if it would be a pain in the ass, he interviewed each and every single one of them. Most consisted of fan girls who did not even still finish high school, he kicked those out immediately. Others kept only staring at his lips and on few occasions, when he would stand up to shake hands, his butt. The females kept coming and coming but none of them excelled his expectations.

That is until a certain brunette banged his office door oh so rudely when he was interviewing another fan girl. She stopped her way to his desk and snatched his hand from his cup of tea. "My name is Tenten and I'm here for the job." She shook his hand.

Itachi raised a fine eyebrow. He was about to question her but she intervene before he had the chance to. "Don't speak. Let me finish. I have been waiting on that damn, crowded room, standing the whole morning! And do you know what I think? That you're wasting your time interviewing all of those fan girls of yours. I'm here for the _job_, not to look at your weasel of a face!" She stepped back and locked eyes with him waiting for his response.

Itachi stared deep into her brown eyes. He hadn't met a woman like her, only Hana. He should be annoyed by the way the female had treated him and by how she just barged into his office. But he wasn't…

Carefully, never looking away from the brunette stranger, he pushed a button on the phone that rested next to a photo of his family. Slim fingers reached the phone and held it next to his ear.

"_Yes, Mr. Uchiha? How may I help you?" _A feminine voice spoke on the other line.

"Ino, please escort every female out of the building. I have found my secretary."

"_Right away, sir."_ Both ended the call.

A red-haired girl that sat in front of his desk squealed in excitement. "You chose me to be your secretary!" She cheered.

Tenten crossed her arms and looked at the girl strangely. Itachi just stared at him without a care in the world. "No, I chose Tenten." He signaled at her with his hand.

The girl stopped her screaming. "B-but… I'm prettier…"

Itachi sighed. "Tenten, your first assignment; get her out of here." Itachi turned to face his computer screen, opened a file and started to type.

"With pleasure!" Tenten grinned sinisterly at the other female. The read-head ran away before anything bad would happen to her beautiful face.

Itachi smirked. He was grateful to her. She has been a really nice person to him, though at first he had to force her to wear something formal and to get rid of her awkward two-twin buns hairstyle. Now at least she wore her short hair down and wore casual dress pants—she said no immediately to skirts and dresses.

The Uchiha gathered his belongings on his briefcase and exited out of his office spotting Tenten doing the same. "Tenten," she turned to face her boss, "You will be accompanying me to my brother's welcoming party tonight."

Tenten made a face. "Really Uchiha, you don't even ask if I have something else pending to do." She shook her head scolding at him.

Itachi smirked. "I already know you don't. It's Friday, you never do anything on Fridays. So go change. I'll be waiting for you."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Such a demanding child, aren't we?"

"Indeed. Go wear your only dress. Now."

"Tsk, you little brat." Tenten hissed. "You better give me a whole month off." She left to the lady's room.

"Yes, mother." He taunted.

* * *

"Why do all Uchihas have nice, big mansions?" Tenten stared out the window from the passenger seat, large brown eyes scanning every detail of the main Uchiha mansion.

"Because we got the money for it." Itachi deadpanned next to her as he continued driving on the long line of luxurious looking cars.

"I know that already, but why have such a large place to live in when you don't even use more than half of those rooms." She looked at Itachi questioningly.

He simply shrugged. "Don't ask me. My place isn't as big. I thought about that myself too."

"But it's still humongous!"

Itachi's Mercedes came to a halt as he finally came to the entrance of the mansion. "Act like a lady, Tenten." Said woman glared at him. "At least until we get in the mansion."

Tenten relaxed. "Fine by me!"

A well-groomed man opened Tenten's door. He held up his hand for her to get, but she ignored it completely and walked out of Itachi's car. Itachi gave the man his keys, receiving a bow form the man, and proceeded to walk alongside his secretary.

As soon as they entered, the smell of _dignity _came upon their nostrils. Tenten choked. "What the hell!" She hissed low so no one would be able to hear her, only her president. He gave her '_the look'._

"Ita-kun! Ten-chan!" Both said people turned to be met with Itachi's mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mother," Itachi greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha!" Tenten smiled. Both women had met in Shisui's birthday party. Itachi was forced to bring a date that time as well. He didn't mind Tenten's company at all.

"You look stunning Tenten!" Mikoto flattered. Tenten blinked. She was wearing a simple, dark blue dress that covered her long slim legs. Not much to show. Thin straps held it up by her shoulders, hugging the upper part of her body only. She thought it was too simple, and she loved that. She had bought it last year. Itachi had asked Ino to go buy a dress with her. Tenten hadn't wanted any other dress—all the others were too revealing.

"Uh, thanks?" She sounded confused. She looked at he boss's mother. "You look nice as well." The older woman wore a black dress that made her figure visible, but still covered the certain areas to make it appropriate for her age. It was definitely a designers dress.

Mikoto giggled. "Well, thanks for coming! I'm sure Sasuke and his fiancée will appreciate it a lot." She smiled before waving a nice good bye. "Enjoy the party!" She walked off to other guests who were barely entering the mansion to greet them.

Tenten looked up at her boss. "So… What do we do now?"

Itachi sighed. "You can go drink now, Tenten. _But, _be aware of how much. Remember that when you get drunk you start stripping your clothes off." He warned. It was a true statement. That's what happened on Shisui's birthday last year.

Tenten frowned. "Yeah, I know what I'm doing. Just keep an eye on me, though." She waved at him and left to explore the mansion and its commodities.

Itachi ran a hand though his long, raven strands of hair. Hopefully the bartender remembered the description he gave him of Tenten before they came to the party over the phone and would deny her any alcohol. _Hopefully_.

Itachi's black orbs looked around to his surroundings. His mother had said that it was just going to be a _small _gathering to welcome his foolish little , the only thing he noticed was that the mansion was getting packed by the second. Small gathering? Hn. He wouldn't want to see a huge gathering then.

He glanced at each of the guests. He knew some of them; they held powerful names, but none as powerful as the Uchiha. Others were his business acquaintances, family friends and, his parent's friends. The few others, he didn't recognize. They all wore high-priced outfits for the night. The females wore expensive, long dresses and gowns while men wore their fine suits. Itachi looked down at himself. If his crazy fan girl would only see him… They wouldn't even chase after him because they would melt right there in place. He wore a nice, classy suit, all embodied of rich fabric. Ultra white-collar shirt with a black tie, as well as his matching solid, black, notched lapel suit jacket and his trousers, which were being held by a leather belt. Leather shoes as well as his golden watch that he always wore, a gift of Shisui for his birthday.

Itachi raised a hand to signal one of the waiters to bring him a drink. Long, slender fingers snaked around a glass filled halfway of wine. He took a gentle sip, barely opening his mouth. _Romanée Conti, _he thought amused, knowing the flavor already by memory.

"Itachi?"

That voice, could it be?

Itachi turned. Onyx black met emerald green.

This actually surprised Itachi. Truly, he shouldn't be. She had been a close friend of his little brother since they were in elementary. "Sakura." His face was controlled but something deep within him spurred unknown feelings he had never felt before.

The pink-haired, young woman smiled. There it was again, _that feeling_. His midnight pools roamed her body. She wore a white dress that was being held by her slim neck at the back, allowing a section of her back to be shown. The silky dress hugged her frame all the way to her hips, letting the rest flow freely until it touched her ankles. White, simple, one-inched high heels matched her dress. She wore a necklace that consisted of green jewels, complementing her eyes. Light pink lip-glossed lips still held that smile. The dress mainly made her large green eyes and bright pink hair stand out the most. Her skin still held that ivory shine, winning against the dress on attracting attention.

"You look beautiful." Itachi spoke the words before he had time to even think about it. A nice pink color tinted Sakura's cheeks. "Thanks. You look handsome yourself." Itachi's lips twitched, trying to hide the smile that attempted to appear.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sakura asked as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Very." Itachi said while sipping some more of his wine.

"Sakura-chan!"

Both Itachi and Sakura turned to the loud voice. It was Naruto. "Sakura-chan! There you are!" The blonde man ran up to her and squeezed her in one of Naruto's bear hugs. Both stumbled a bit due to Naruto's force. Sakura laughed against him and hugged back. "Naruto! You almost tripped us!"

Naruto let go but still held her with his hands on either shoulder. "If that would of happened, I would of hugged you even tighter so no harm would be done to you." He smiled his signature smile.

Itachi stood a few steps away watching the whole seen. He hadn't liked that Naruto had intervened on his and Sakura's conversation. The way he hugged her… He knew he didn't have a saying at that. Both Naruto and Sakura had been friends way before they even met Sasuke. So it was normal for them.

"Itachi-teme!" Itachi's glare traveled to the blonde guy. He had hated that name ever since he had been called that by the Fox Boy. "What do you want, Fox Boy?" Naruto flinched from his old pet name, created by yours truly, Itachi Uchiha.

"I have to take Sakura-chan away from you. It will be quick! You should know why." Itachi merely nodded once. They must want to catch up as well. Naruto grabbed on to Sakura's hand and rushed her into another room. "Sorry!" She mouthed for him to only see.

Once again, Uchiha Itachi stood there alone. At times he would glare at the few single females that tried approaching him. His thoughts lingered on Sasuke's fiancée. So his little brother was settling down before him. How _amusing_. Who thought Sasuke would ever find his other half? Hn. By the way he had heard her yesterday on the other line of Sasuke's phone conversation, she sounded like the demanding type. Perhaps she was only mad because she had to take a different plane?

Itachi's train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of clanging glass. His mother stood at the very front of the room where everyone stood at with glasses of various wines being held on their delicate hands. "Hello, everyone! Thanks for joining us for this special night welcoming my son's return from Suna!" Itachi could hear the crowd's applause as he headed to said room. He stood at the very back, back straight, no one noticed him there due to someone dimming the lights at the back only. "Now, my son, Sasuke Uchiha, would like to give you all wonderful news!" She waved her slim hand for Sasuke to join her.

"Greetings. First and foremost, I'm thankful that you all took the time to be here on this special day. I forever will be grateful. Now, as for the good news, I'm content to say that I have found my other half. The woman that I wish to be with forever." He gained applauses from the crowd. "She's the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I had asked of her to marry me. She immediately accepted but not because of my looks or money." He mocked. The crowd laughed, chuckled, giggled or simply smirked. "She is a one of a kind human being. She's funny, unique, and enjoys the things I do." Sasuke looked at the group of people to lock eyes with his fiancée.

"Now, I would like to present to you all," Sasuke started.

"Karin! Where are you going?"

Karin? Wasn't that Sasuke's… Itachi turned around to see a red-haired girl with rectangular glasses and the man he recognized as Suigetsu. Itachi was the only one at the back, so that meant he was the only one who had heard them.

"Suigetsu! We came late to Sasuke's party! I knew I should of taken the other plane!" The redhead complained.

"At least you managed to get here. Be grateful for that." The white-haired male responded.

Wasn't Karin…?

"Haruno Sakura, my fiancée." Sasuke finished.

Itachi's solid, black eyes darted to the front of the room, where he saw Sakura joining Sasuke's side.

People cheered for them and they all missed the sound of breaking glass at the back.

* * *

**OMG! When I read all the reviews from the last chapter, I was laughing maniacally! I was like "Ho, ho! They don't know the truth!" I already had this planned out. Hopefully I surprised you! Remember, this will be ItaSaku! No SasuSaku! Hahaha! Evil twist! Tell me what you all thought about the ending and the whole chapter! Please be nice and leave by a review! They encourage us authors a lot! I enjoy reading every single one of them!**

**Sakura and Sasuke… Bah! ItaSaku Forever! XD**

**Ja ne! **


	4. Bothersome Man

Highly improved chapter.

* * *

**The Tables Turn**

'**;'**

**Chapter Four: Bothersome Man**

* * *

It was foreign. A strange feeling that coursed throughout his whole system. It was unknown to him. And he hated it. Finding out that Sakura was Sasuke's fiancée had caused this, but… why exactly did it?

He hadn't know why, but he needed to leave. Now. The room was too crowded for him. The air too suffocating to breath. His brother's smirk of appreciation and Sakura's wide smile of happiness, greeting all the guest who congratulated them for their settlement, didn't help at all. The air got thicker. It was too much.

His legs walked on their own; taking long strides, the soles of his shoes crashing against the broken glass he had dropped not seconds ago, making a soft sound against the floor compared to the loud cheers and salutes of the guests. Already knowing the place he was raised in, he headed to the back of the mansion, where he could completely meditate about the situation he was facing.

He breathed in the fresh night air as soon as he had opened the clear-glass, sliding shut the door that lead to the back garden. His feet feeling heavy had to almost be dragged to the railing that bordered the house and that separated the mansion from the garden. With propped elbows, his body leaning on the railing, and with his hair on his face he breathed in deeply. What was going on? What was happening to him? He had never experience such… feeling…

Having calmed down, the raven-haired man placed his forehead on the cold railing, hoping for it to allow him to understand what was at hand. He stood there in silence. He didn't know how long he had been there, but it must have been longer than what he thought since his brother had joined him too at his side with a worried face.

"I've been searching for you throughout the whole party," His younger brother leaned onto the flawless railing facing the opposite way he was. "I wanted to introduce to you my fiancée, Sakura." Itachi stiffened at the mention of her name. "Too bad she had to leave early, I so wanted you to meet her."

Itachi looked up at the sparkling bright full moon. "I already knew of her. It was just… surprising to see that it was her who you have chosen to marry. You mentioned that you had met her on Suna. I never would of expected for it to be her."

Sasuke chuckled, turning to face the white moon as well. "We wanted to surprise everyone. Sorry for making you believe it was someone else. But she really is a completely new person both mentally and physically. She _has _changed."

_She has changed. _Has the way she felt about him change? Has that changed too? Itachi tightened his hands into fists. Why were his thoughts wondering to that kind of things? He shouldn't mind that Sakura has moved on and that she had chosen Sasuke to be with for the rest of her life. _Why _did it bother him?

"I was wondering…" His brother's velvety voice interrupted his train of thoughts and brought him back to reality. "Since you were really good friends with Sakura when she was a child and you've been the best brother anyone can have," Dark pools crashed with even darker than black ink orbs. "If you would be the best man for my wedding. Both Sakura and I would really appreciate it."

_Both Sakura and I…_

A profound silence had invaded the place. There was no emotion on Itachi's face. For Sasuke, this seemed normal, his older brother always held a stoic face around everyone (sometimes he showed emotion with him, though). However, the younger man didn't know that behind that impassive façade was a confusing feeling consuming his older brother. Something deep inside the eldest Uchiha screamed for him to deny, but with what reason?

Without thinking about it twice, his thin lips moved on their own, "I accept to be your best man on your wedding day, Sasuke." His words surprisingly came out strong and smooth without doubt.

Sasuke smiled up at him. "Thanks, Itachi. You're always there when I need you." He stood straight while gently placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Thank you," he squeezed lightly for assurance. "I love you big brother. You're the best."

Itachi wasn't so sure he had made the right choice as he heard his brother's fading footsteps behind him walk away.

* * *

…

…_click!…_

…

"_Welcome once again to Konoha's number one gossip show! This is Sayo Miyura!"_ A blonde woman waved towards the camera, who wore excessively large amounts of make up. _"Today I am proud to say I have the best of the news! One of Konoha's best models, Kurenai, has given birth!"_

"_I beg to differ," _a man with waxed eyebrows and super tight clothing who sat next to the blonde woman interrupted. He placed both his hands on his crossed legs. _"I have the best of news. In fact, this gossip will for sure be the best of the best for a whole generation!"_

"_What can be more shocking than Kurenai giving birth?" _A woman with short brown hair, chocolate brown lipstick that matched her eye shadow, asked on the other side of the man with a fine arched eyebrow.

"_Well, one of the richest families—excuse me, the richest family in the whole wide world—have big and surprising news to us all!"_

"_Do you mean the Uchihas?" _The blonde asked leaning her whole body near her male acquaintance, making sure she heard right.

"_That's right. One of the stoic, but super hot members will be wed pretty soon!"_

The woman with brown hair gasped. _"Is it the president of Uchiha Corp., Uchiha Itachi? Please tell me it isn't him! He's super hot!" _She fanned herself with her hand for emphasis.

The man denied it with his head. _"No, babe. It's not him, though I wish to clarify that Shisui Uchiha has to be the cutest and the most handsome of all the Uchihas. Not gay, people. I have a beautiful wife with two wonderful children, thank you very much. Love you baby!" _He blew a kiss towards the camera.

"_Then who is it?" _The woman with shoulder length hair asked.

"_It appears that Itachi's little brother will be settling down first than him." _

"_No!"_ The blonde screamed in horror. _"Why Sasuke!?"_

"_Babe, you knew he never belonged to you."_

"_Who is the lucky woman, anyway?"_

"_Well, good thing I manage to take a picture of her! Oh, it's the one that is up in the screen."_

"_Pink hair? Really, this is a big disappointment." _The blonde shook her head.

"_What the hell are you talking about? I love the hair! It gives off an exotic look as well as an angelic one! Girl, you're just jealous." _The man smacked her in the leg.

Blondie just rolled her eyes. _"Whatever…"_

…

…_click!…_

…

* * *

Tenten was furious. Not only had her Boss abandoned her at the Main Uchiha Mansion, but he also left her without a ride home!

"_Sneaky little, bastard."_ She inwardly hissed as she walked in the dark streets of Konoha. It was safe to walk in that area since it _was _where mainly all Uchihas lived. Only those with high-class lived in this section; no danger was around.

Finally reaching a certain house that was pretty well known to her, she grabbed the adequate key to unlock the nifty, enormous gate that led to Itachi's house.

She cleaned the sweat that ran down her brow with the back of her hand as she finished pushing the gate close. Damn them Uchihas and they oversize gates. She turned around to face Itachi's house, which was meters away.

Tenten huffed as she fixed her flats for the short marathon she was about to take. She ran as quickly as she could towards the large house.

* * *

The brunette gingerly opened the door to Itachi's house, slipping the house key back into her bag. As soon as she entered, she was met with total darkness and silence; no one at sight.

Her brown eyes scanned the entire place, searching for the owner of the house.

She walked passed several rooms, her flats making squeaking noises thanks to the puddles outside, before she finally reached the one she was aiming for. She slowly opened the door, to be met with Itachi's sitting form on the bed.

"Itachi?" Tenten whispered as she walked near her boss, all anger towards him forgotten.

He slightly raised his head from the bottle of alcohol he held. His black eyes met Tenten's brown ones. "What are you doing here?"

The young woman recalled why she had bothered to come all the way there. She frowned at him. "Well, apparently you didn't remember that I had accompanied you to your brother's welcoming party and left me there." She raised her chin. "I had to walk all the way here from your parent's mansion. Do you know how tiring that is?" She blinked noticing that the Uchiha hadn't paid any attention to her remarks. What was wrong with the man?

"Itachi?" She questioned again this time noticing the bottle of alcohol embraced in one of his hands. She softly gasped to herself.

Walking up to his form so she would be in front of him, she lowered her face towards his, eyebrows furrowed and hands on hips. "What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" She reached for the nearly empty bottle in his hand, managing on taking it away.

He glared up at her with menacing obsidian eyes. "Drinking." He deadpanned, the smell of rich alcohol hitting Tenten's face.

She scolded down at him. "You, Mr. Uchiha, don't drink like a mad man." She stood straight, walked up to a nearby small table and placed it there. She turned to face him once again. "What's your problem? Why the grim face?"

He eyed her emotionlessly before laying down on his back on his bed. He covered his eyes with one of his arms. "You wouldn't understand." He sighed loudly.

A crease between Tenten's eyebrows formed. "Of course I wouldn't." She sat next to him on the bed. "You suddenly just go to the back garden right after your brother introduced his pink-haired fiancée. Then you disappear, abandoning me without a word to—" Her eyes widened as she fitted the missing puzzle pieces together.

She brusquely in a swift move turned towards her superior. She crawled up the bed, her face hovered above Itachi's own, her hands on either side of his face. Itachi feeling her presence more near his form, removed his arm that obscured his eyesight.

He frowned at the smiling face above him. "What is it, Tenten?" He recalled that troublesome smile of hers since day one.

She raised her eyebrows amusedly. "You like your little brother's fiancée!" She blurted out, going straight forward with her answer.

Immediately, he rapidly stood back up into a sitting position, the action too quick for Tenten to note causing them to slam their foreheads.

"Oww." She rubbed her throbbing forehead, trying to ease the pain while glaring at her boss.

Itachi ignored the pain on his forehead, eyes slightly widened; only those with high knowledge of the Uchiha material would have noticed. He stared at his personal secretary taken aback by her statement. "Foolish, woman." He faced her fully. "What gives you the right to say that?" He nearly spitted out with alarm.

Tenten grinned satisfied at his response. "I might have heard you and Shisui converse after I left your office today…" She laughed lightly, scratching the back of her neck. After a minute or so, her facial expression changed once again to a concentrated one. "No wonder the name _Sakura Haruno _sounded so familiar. It was the person you had mentioned to Shisui."

The Uchiha removed his cascading bangs away from his face. "That still doesn't make your statement valid."

The brunette raised her slim eyebrow at him, lips pursed into a line. "A woman's intuition," she declared winking at him.

He merely glared at her.

She raised her hands in frustration. "C'mon, Itachi! Denying it makes it more obvious! You like the chick! So what? Confess to her before both of you end up making a fatal mistake."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "It isn't that simple, Tenten." He sighed. "She's my brother's fiancée."

She lightened up. "So you finally admit that you like her!"

The raven-haired man looked down at her horrified. "I believe it's time for you to go. It's late." He ushered her out of his room all the way to the exit.

Tenten was almost literally being dragged out. "I know I may not look it, but I watch Korean dramas! As well as telenovelas! They have a lot of conflicts such as yours! The best thing for you to do is confess your love to the girl! Believe me! Most of the times it works!" She was now rambling out whatever came up her mind before she was softly pushed out the house. As soon as she turned the door closed on her face.

She huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. She still has time to discuss these matters with her boss. Yes, soon everything will settle down with a bit of help from Tenten. Indeed.

* * *

Tenten waited for the taxi she had called for. At the sight of bright lights she stood near the sidewalk, the mustard yellow taxi stopping right next to her. She slipped flawlessly at the back seat, giving the driver her apartment address.

She sat there silently meditating. Shisui hadn't mentioned anything during the party, did he know? They were best friends for something…

"Miss?" Tenten jumped slightly at the driver's deep voice. Blinking a couple of times, she finally found the voice to speak. "Yes?"

"I know that I should mind my business, but I couldn't help to see your pensive expression." The dark-haired man stated as he stopped at a red stop sign. "Is everything ok?"

Tenten actually rose her eyebrows surprised. Was it that obvious?

The man chuckled as if he had read her thoughts. "For years, I have been trying to understand what feelings were… bonds… but I felt like I wasn't progressing much," he paused. "…until now." He smiled as he gave a quick turn to the left. "But now to other matters… did your boyfriend break up with you?" Wow. Good way to kill the moment. The brunette turned to look out the window. "No. It's more like family conflictions…" She trailed off.

"Ah," he nodded once, "I understand perfectly… well, now I do…"

Tenten looked at him bewildered.

Their eyes met on the rear-view mirror. "As I had said, I don't really understand… _feelings _as much as others do." His dark eyes shifted back to the road. "My brother had fallen into a depression years ago. I didn't know much about what had caused it. I wasn't sure how to aid him—since I never had a similar situation as his—so I left him alone. After some days of him not returning to the apartment we shared, I received a call from the hospital," he breathed in deeply, "…they had found that he had consumed an overdose of some foreign drug. It was too late for when they had reached him."

He slowed down at a yellow light. Tenten looked at him with awe. He turned his face to smile at her, eyes closed akin to a cat when sleeping. "But all that was in the past. We need to move on." He opened his eyes, black onyx crashed with brown chocolate. "For those like you who could help their love ones should." He turned and kept driving.

She was trying to help Itachi out but the man was so troublesome. She would need the help of someone else for her plan to work. With a swift move, she grabbed her hand bag and searched for what she thought she would never ever use. "May you please instead drive me here." She gave him a small white card.

"Right away, miss." The man tilted his black taxi driver hat in a saluting way. In a rushed movement and with his expert reflexes, he turned the steering wheel brusquely with both hands, making Tenten slightly—due to inertia—crash against the side of the inside of the taxi.

Finally arriving, Tenten let out a calmed sigh. There was only one person that would follow her evil schemes to help Itachi out and though he isn't the best of people, she will ask for his help.

Opening the door in a hurry, Tenten grabbed all her belongings and closed the door behind her. She walked to the passenger's seat where the driver rolled down the window for the woman to speak. "How much is it going to be?" Tenten opened her purse but was stopped by the driver's smooth voice. "You've already paid it with your smile." Tenten huffed. How corny. "Fine, but at least give me your name. I wish to know the person who helped me out."

The pale man genuinely smiled. "Sai. My name is Sai." He raised both eyebrows, a nonverbal action for her to introduce herself as well. She also genuinely smiled. "Tenten."

"Ah. Nice name."

"Same with yours."

They stood there in silence, looking at each other's eyes. Water started to fall lightly once again onto the ground from the sky. The brunette broke the eye contact, gazing up at the sky. "I guess this is good bye. It was nice meeting you, Sai." With a smile and a wave, she turned her back on him and started to semi run towards the mansion that was before her.

Sai returned his full attention to the road. Well, his night had surely been different.

* * *

I finally rewrote this and I'm happy to announce that this chapter is much better than the first one I had written. Next chapter shall come soon. Thanks for those who patiently awaited for this. Please review if you haven't. I wonder if anybody reads this at all…


	5. Uncertainties

**The Tables Turn**

'**;'**

**Chapter Five: Uncertainties **

* * *

Tenten growled when she heard her cell phone ringing. She moved her hand instinctively towards her nightstand in search of it, her head laid on the pillow tiredly. Getting a hold of it, she answered. "Hello?" She gurgled out.

"_Tenten_," a smooth voice spoke on the other line. "_Get me tickets out of Konoha as quick as possible._"

Tenten sat herself up quickly, wiping a little bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She blinked several times making sure that she wasn't dreaming. "What do you mean you want tickets out of Konoha? Do we have an upcoming event or business scheduled that I overlooked?" Her mind ran rapidly through her mental planner.

A deep sigh was heard on the other line. "_No, Tenten. I just simply wish to depart from Konoha for a while. To get things straightened up._"

Tenten pouted. "Oh no you don't, Uchiha! You can't just run away! What about the pinkette? You need to tell her how you feel!" She stood up from her bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"_I believe that Sakura wouldn't enjoy being acknowledged as pinkette._" Itachi stated bluntly.

Tenten glowered as she proceeded to serve herself some milk. "Don't try to change the topic, Itachi," she took a sip. "Shisui told me all about Sakura and you."

**"_He might deny it, but my little cousin got attached to the tiny girl that would follow him everywhere long back before he even realized it now."_**

Itachi smacked his forehead. Damn you foolish Shisui. "_I asked you to get me tickets out of here as soon as possible. If you can't do your job, I shall ask for Yamanaka-san to do so for you._"

The brunette was met with the annoying sound of an ended call. She huffed in annoyance as she closed her phone. Itachi was making things more complicated than they were. She smirked. Oh well, she can work things out.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Thanks for coming!" Mikoto led the pinkette into the living room where three cups of tea rested on the small auburn table that was gently placed in the middle, the whole set of light cream color sofas surrounding it. "Please, have a seat." Mikoto lightly patted the area next to her, signaling for the younger woman to join her. Sakura complied. Green orbs observed with admiration at their surroundings. The living room was just beautiful. It wasn't her first time there, but she never could help admiring the whole place. It was just…stunning. White curtains were parted, allowing the noon's sunrays light the whole place, making it look like it almost glowed against the white carpet. Paintings that looked simple yet with so much feeling, adorned the light yellow walls, as well as other paintings that were painted by expert hands. The scent of cinnamon was in the air, missing with odor of the red roses that adorn the expensive vases of various shapes and sizes that were around the room.

"Uchiha-san, where's Sasuke?" Sakura inquired as she accepted the cup of tea the Uchiha Matriarch had offered.

Mikoto frowned. "Sakura-chan, I rather you call me Mikoto. You make me feel so old."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I'll think about it." She hesitated, "Mikoto-san." Said woman sighed. At least they had made some progress.

"Well, Sasuke is with Fugaku. You know, now that he will get married, Fugaku decided to place him as vice-president of Uchiha Corp. They need to discuss paperwork matters and all those things," the woman waved her hand uninterested, making a face of disgust. "You know men and their things. Now, to more important matters." Sakura swore she heard the woman's inner squeal. "Yours and Sasuke-chan's wedding!"

Out of nowhere, Mikoto had a notebook with a black pen. She scribbled down at the paper, making the pen almost dance. Delicate, long fingers moved swiftly across the paper holding the pen, doting things down with what Sakura seemed to make out, utter excitement. "I already have a list of guests I wished for to attend the wedding, I only need yours to settle down the number of invitations, food plates, decorations, dessert, etc." Mikoto looked up to smile at her soon to be daughter-in-law. "Also, I already reserved the tickets to France for Sasuke, you, and I to go. The best of wedding designers will be waiting there for us. We will choose the best of the best! You will look so lovely!" She clapped her hands together. Sakura smiled. "This will be the wedding of the century!" She giggled. "That is, if Itachi-kun makes a move on his pretty secretary, Tenten, and they get married." Sakura's smile seemed to disappear as her body stiffened.

"Mother?" Sakura had to blink several times before she composed herself, gently fixing the hem of her dress to distract herself. "Mother?" The smooth, deep voice of the male she knew well rang throughout the whole house. "Over here, Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto yelled, tilting her head to the side so her son would be able to hear her better.

After a few seconds later, both women that were seated comfortably on the living room heard the light steps that were headed their way, the sole of Sasuke's shoes gently pressing down to the clean carpet.

As he entered, he gave a light smile to them, greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek. He did the same with Sakura and sat himself next to her. "What were ya discussing?" He noted how his mother seemed rather too jolly when he had entered the room. His mother smiled. "We were making some arrangements for the wedding. Oh! I already bought the tickets to France, Sasuke-chan, just to let you know."

At this, Sasuke furrowed his raven eyebrows, his mouth settling into a thin line. "About that, father asked me to stay in order to accommodate me into the family business. I need to do some paper work and—"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke's dark eyes widen as well as Sakura's green ones. The dark-haired woman stood up in front of the couple. "Please tell me, you did not just canceled our trip to France all because of your father! If so, then I shall speak to him about these matters!"

Sasuke seemed to have shrunk, or so Sakura noted. The Uchiha Matriarch was not someone to infuriate unless you wanted to be that day's main dinner dish. "Not at all, mom," Sakura noticed how he said the word 'mom' too sweetly. "We can postpone the trip for when I'm free."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes to ominous slits. "Oh? But why can't we go the day we planned to do so?" Her hands were at her hips, left foot tapping in tempo, elegant black eyebrow raised in question.

Sasuke licked his lips. He didn't want to disappoint his father, now that he had started to acknowledge him, nor his mother, who has always been there for him. He parted his lips to answer, but no words left his mouth.

"Mikoto, I believe both of us could handle ourselves the trip to France."

Simultaneously, both Uchiha members jerked their heads to the direction of the pinkette. Mikoto's eyes gleamed with maternal love as she become aware of Sakura calling her _only Mikoto_. Sasuke relaxed, having figured out that his fiancée had something in mind. Standing straight, the older woman locked eyes with her. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura faced the raven male. "If Sasuke needs to stay, let him stay." She turned to the woman before her. "The both of us could go get my wedding dress at France. There are famous designers here at Konoha as well. Sasuke could go to them and get them to fix his outfit to his taste."

Mikoto's eyebrows knitted together. She had wanted Sasuke's opinion on the wedding preparations but it seemed Fugaku had other plans. Her lips twitched. Sakura's idea wasn't bad, but still, she will have to talk to her husband about the subject. How dare he ruin Mikoto Uchiha's plans! The man will be sleeping at the guest room tonight, that's for sure. Sighing, the Uchiha matriarch spoke, "Fine. Sasuke will stay to finish whatever he has to finish." She gave a quick glare to her son.

The rosette relaxed her stiffed muscles. "Thanks for understanding, Mikoto-sa…" The woman gave her a glare as well. "Mikoto." Sakura corrected herself as quickly as she could.

Mikoto clasped both her hands together. "Well, that said, we already have everything planned." The raven-haired woman gracefully walked to the sofa behind her, opposite to the one of the couple. Grabbing her tea once again, she crossed her legs in an elegant manner. "So," she took a sip of her tea, "How was it that you both met—again?"

Emerald green eyes and onyx black ones crashed together in panic.

* * *

Sakura sighed tiredly. During her whole time at the Uchiha Mansion, she had been questioned—in her opinion, interrogated, mind you—by the Uchiha matriarch, Mikoto Uchiha. The only thing that came out of her plumped lips were questions. One after the other. Sighing once to herself again, the woman walked up to her silver car, keys at hand.

After she finally opened her car's door, she settled herself on the driver's seat, exhaling and relaxing her tense body. She was finally out of reach from any Uchiha hands. Safe and sound. She would have to talk to Sasuke soon of these matters.

The sound of her favorite song brought her back from her meditating. Looking at the screen of her phone, she frowned. She didn't recognize the number. She was going to ignore it, but what if it was important?

Biting her lower lip, she decided to answer the call. "Hello? Haruno Sakura, may I help you?" She asked formally, voice sure and strong, though she had the least idea who it was.

"_Hello, Sakura-san. My name is Tenten,"_ Sakura's breathing hitched, a thought passing through her mind. _"That is, if Itachi-kun makes a move on his pretty secretary, Tenten, and they get married." _It was Itachi's personal assistant. _"I'm friends with the Uchihas so you don't have to worry about me calling you. I just wish to talk to you. Promise is not something to worry about. If you're not so busy, could you please meet me at the café called _The Table_? It's near Uchiha Corp."_

The woman wanted to talk to her… Why was that? Remembering the other woman in the line, she regained her voice. "Sure, um, Tenten-san. I'll drive there right away." She didn't know if this was a good or bad idea, but the lady sounded nice and if the Uchihas knew her then it was safe to assume that there was no threat having a nice chat with her, though she didn't know what for.

"_That's nice to hear! I'll be waiting. Oh, and just look for a woman with short brown hair. I'm the only woman with that hair color at the moment."_

With a confirmed _ok_, she ended the call, turning on the motor of her car, she heard the soft purr it produced. She knew exactly where the place _The Table _was. Actually, it had been the place she had encounter Itachi once again since nine years of not seeing him. She still remembered the day like if it was yesterday. With a smile, she headed to the café she will always have a good memory of to remember.

* * *

Itachi groaned as he heard the door to his house being opened so early in the morning. It was the one person who would always walk in and never knocked. He didn't have to turn to see a very serious Tenten standing right outside his door to his room.

Her brown eyes widened when she noticed what the man was doing. "What do you think you're doing?!" Her chocolate-brown eyes looked at the nearly half full, black suitcase that was wide open and laid on Itachi's large bed.

He gingerly folded his simple dark blue shirt and placed it on his luggage bag. "Packing," he stated as he reached for the next shirt. "For my trip. I called you yesterday to tell you, remember?"

Tenten grabbed said shirt and returned it to his opened drawer. "You can't just leave like that!"

Itachi placed his shirt back into his suitcase. "Why not?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Tenten returned it once again. "Because you haven't settled things with Sakura, that's why!"

The Uchiha grabbed his dark blue shirt once more. He furrowed his eyebrows noticing that he had been packing the same shirt for a while. He sighed deeply. "I'm still going whether you like it or not. You can't stop me." He made sure to hide his dark blue shirt under a grey one.

Tenten panicked as she grabbed the shirt he had hidden. "At least tell her after you leave!" She placed the shirt under the luggage bag.

Itachi gazed down at her with his sharp, calculating, obsidian eyes. "You bought the tickets or not?" He demanded as he reached down for his shirt. He placed it over his shoulder to keep it secured from the young woman. He'll pack it last.

Tenten widened her eyes in panic. "I did, though you can't leave just yet."

He stared at her warily. "Why is that? I told you to get me any ticket that will get me out of this place as soon as possible."

She shook her head. "I know but you can't just leave me without… celebrating with me my birthday party!" She swiftly said it in a rush.

He came to a sudden halt. He jerked his head towards her, eyes narrowed sinisterly. "I thought your birthday was until March." He stated.

She smiled brightly a him. "I'm a woman, I lie about how old I am and when my birthday is." She sat on the bed, legs crossed. "But now that you're leaving for some time, I wish to at least celebrate my actual real birthday with you once. Who knows how long it'll be until you come back."

Itachi relaxed his tensed shoulders. Tenten was so troublesome at times. After sighing what seemed to be his hundred time, he spoke, "Fine, Tenten, you win this one, but," he raised his index finger to emphasize his point. "I shall leave the next day." He grabbed the shirt that rested on his shoulder and packed the last few belongings he deemed useful.

They stood there in silence.

Finishing up by closing his suitcase, Itachi turned to face his secretary. "When and where is this birthday celebration of yours going to be held?" He inquired as he untied his low ponytail in order to retie it.

Tenten scratched her chin nervously. "Well, I was going to ask if I could borrow your place since my apartment isn't as big…"

Her boss merely blinked. Twice. "You may…" He then raised his muscular arms up in a frustrated manner. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked more to himself.

The brunette ignored him. "As for when, it's going to be tomorrow night. Don't worry, I'll fix everything." She smiled.

He looked down at his golden watch. He raised a delicate, perfect shaped eyebrow. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Same as you."

"Hn, you should go. Check if there are any contracts or documents I need to finish signing," he said as he raised the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt up to his elbows.

Tenten stood gracefully. "Fine." She waved her hand in a dismissal manner. As she was about to walk out the room, she twirled around to face her boss one more time. "You don't mind what tickets I bought for you, do you?"

"No, as long as it's far from Konoha. Why?"

"Just wondering if I made a good choice."

* * *

Tenten waited for the taxi she had called right outside Itachi's enormous house. Looking up at the morning sky, she trailed off to wonderland.

She had to lie to the man about her birthday, otherwise he would of left without looking back. She knew the man well just like the back of her hand. Oh well, at least he was here for two more days. That should be enough for just the beginning of her plan.

She recalled the events of yesterday, her talk with Sakura Haruno more specifically.

"_So the both of you aren't dating?" The pinkette looked surprised as she drank from her coffee. _

_Tenten shook her head, inwardly smiling. Was that a sigh of relief she heard? "Nope, but let's talk less about me and more about yourself." She wiggled her eyebrows. "You're going to be wed soon. How are the arrangements coming along?"_

_Sakura hesitated staying in silence for fraction of a minute. "Well, Mikoto-san and I will be going to France in a few days to view decorations and my wedding dress."_

_The brown-eyed woman raised her eyebrows. "Oh, that's wonderful. France is such a lovely place. You should also enjoy your stay there."_

_She shrugged. "That's if Mikoto-san and I have spare time."_

The brunette grabbed her cell phone from her purse, dialing the number of a certain raven-haired man.

"_Tenten, what a surprise. First two days ago you come and visit me late at night and now you're calling me?"_

Tenten frowned, lips twitching. "Shisui, you perfectly know why I'm calling you. Your little cousin still wishes to leave Konoha. Contact your best men and get me fist-class tickets to France in less than two days." She rested her other hand on her hip.

"_France? Why are you sending my poor baby cousin to France? I thought we were going to hook up Sa—"_

"I'll explain later," she interrupted as she caught sight of the yellow taxi nearing. "I have to go. Get a hold of those tickets, please." She closed her phone before approaching the taxi and climbing in to the back seat.

On to other manners.

She unfolded a paper she had on her bag. So Sakura and Mikoto were going to stay on that fancy hotel during their visit at France? Damn, she was starting to feel like a secret agent or a mad stalker.

She smiled happily before dialing the number that was on the document.

* * *

Ah, I was slightly disappointed that I kept receiving emails on people who would favorite or alerted this story. Why not reviews? :( Thanks to those few who actually took their time reviewing. How should I reward you? How about a sneak peek on any of my stories of your choice. Just mention which one. :D Let's see if people actually read this. Haha. Please review and tell me your opinion about this chapter.


	6. The Upcoming Party

**The Tables Turn**

'**;'**

**Chapter Six: The Upcoming Party**

* * *

Sakura crossed her legs as she sat herself in one of the empty chairs on her small dining room, Sasuke followed suite. "Your brother's secretary invited us to her birthday party that will be hosted at your brother's house tomorrow."

Sasuke relaxed on his chair. "Do you plan on going?" He asked as he allowed his head to fall down to see the wall at the back of him.

Sakura stood up hearing her kettle's whistle coming from the kitchen. She shrugged. "I guess, it would be rude if we didn't."

"When was I involve into this?"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed, turning off her stove. "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"We need to—" She was interrupted at the sound of various knocks coming from the other side of her door. Walking away from her kitchen, she walked up to her door and opened it, to be greeted with a huge, chocking, bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! We came to visit! It's the whole gang just like back in Suna!" A blond hyperactive man yelled while never releasing his hold on the pinkette.

"Naruto! You should of called before hand that you were coming! I could of cooked something for everyone!" Sakura hugged the man as well. Naruto always lightened up the mood anywhere and everywhere he went.

Releasing her he smiled his signature smile, showing his white straight teeth. "Ne, Sakura-chan, do you really think we wouldn't remember to bring something?" After mentioning that, Jugo walked in with five boxes of pizzas, followed by Suigetsu who carried bags with two litter cokes, and Karin who had buffalo wings along with napkins and styrofoam cups and plates.

"Sakura!" The red-head squealed as she closed the door with her left foot. "How have you been?" Sakura walked up to her and grabbed the styrofoam cups and plates from her.

"I've been fine. How about you?" Everyone proceeded to walk to the dining room, Sakura leading them in.

The red-haired woman placed the items onto the table. "I've been better. Suigetsu here," she pointed her thumb at said person, "doesn't want to show me around Konoha. He's afraid I would get abducted or something like that." Suigetsu frowned for being accused by his girlfriend.

Sasuke laughed, reaching for a box of pizza and opening it, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza. "You shouldn't worry, Suigetsu. I think you have a higher chance of getting abducted than Karin. No, wait, her being at your side will keep you safe from danger." He bit the tip of his pizza.

Karin grunted, fixing her glasses, an ominous light reflected upon her lenses. "Sasuke-kun! You're the reincarnation of the devil himself!"

Suigetsu was about to say something but stopped as he saw Sakura smack the back of Sasuke's head. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. "Hahaha! Sasuke just got scolded at!" He received a punch on the side of his arm.

"Shut it, dobe. You've been scolded at worst. By the way, have you visited your mother?"

Naruto paled. Before leaving Suna, he had made one last prank to the college he had been attending to. One they would never forget. No one could blame him since he had graduated already. Unfortunately, they found out it had been him who had settled it down. Since he was no where in sight, they had decided to call his house at Konoha. His mother, Kushina, had answered the call. Now at the moment, she awaited for him to return home, spatula at hand.

"You haven't visited aunt Kushina?" Karin asked with red thin brows raised. "Where have you been staying?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously at the thought of his mother. "I've got friends around. This _is _where I lived most of my life."

Karin sighed as she served two slices of pizza to Suigetsu. "You need to go talk to her today. If not she will track you down."

Most of them shuddered. Naruto's mother was the scariest being they had ever met.

As Sakura reached for a slice of pizza, Naruto noticed the piece of jewelry that she held on her left hand, ring finger. "Sakura-chan, you finally have the ring." He spoke while chewing on his pizza. His cousin hit him on the back scolding him about how younger kids have better manners than him.

Sakura was taken aback with the statement. Looking down at her ring, she said, "Oh, right. Thanks again, Karin and Suigetsu, for bringing it back from Suna. I don't know what I would of done without it."

Karin ruffled Naruto's hair. "Nah, Suigetsu and I actually came late with it. You couldn't show it off to the people at Sasuke's welcoming party. You really don't have to thank us." Suigetsu nodded while chewing a piece of pizza along with a buffalo wing at the same time.

Sakura shook her head in denial. "You still went back for it. You both must have been exhausted when ya came to the welcoming party." She started to serve the refreshments, handing the first cup to Jugo.

"Hey, join us at my brother's secretary's birthday tomorrow." Sasuke suddenly said as he accepted a cup from Sakura.

"Her name is Tenten." Sakura said while eyeing Sasuke. He merely shrugged, scooting to the side to give Sakura enough space for her to sit besides him.

* * *

Itachi glared at the ceiling. At the moment the man was resting on his bed, both hands behind his head, meditating thoughtfully on the information that his cousin Shisui had provided.

"_Yo, cousin! Sorry for calling, I known you're busy at the moment but I was wondering who your date for Tenten's party was going to be?"_

_He raised a bewildered eyebrow, not understanding what his cousin had blurted out. "What do you speak of? Date? I got no date for tomorrow's event."_

_He heard his cousin hissed in the other line. "Damn, Tenten hasn't mentioned to you that all those who attend the even need a date?"_

_Itachi's left eyebrow slightly twitched in annoyance. Tenten had said what? He broke away from his thoughts when he heard the door to his house being opened. "I'll talk to you later, Shisui. My secretary is here." He grinded out. _

_Ending his call, he proceeded to walk out his room. "Tenten," he called as he approached the only room with the lights on, which was the kitchen._

"_Hmmph?!" She yelled out, her mouth full of who knows what food items. _

_He stood silently awaiting for the woman to turn around and face him. She did so after a minute or two. His eye twitch was more noticeable when he noted that the woman had eaten the last of his dango. _

"_What's up?" She asked looking up at his towering form, her hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently._

_He glared down at her. She ate his dango… He shook his head, recalling his actual reason to speak to her. "Tenten, what is this date you speak of to your guest?" _

_He demanded with his dark yet velvety voice. _

_Tenten blinked. "Oh, right. I forgot to mention to you that you have to bring a date to the party."_

_Itachi panicked. "Are you saying that every single one of your guests has to bring a significant other?" She nodded in agreement. His lips formed a thin line. "From what I found out, you're not available?" She repeated her past action._

_He sighed as he rubbed the temples of his face tiredly. "I guess I can't come home tomorrow then…"_

_The brunette widened her eyes. "Oh yes you will." Her eyebrow rose. "I already got you a date."_

_He frowned down at her, dark eyes looked at her face awaiting for the joke to end. But it didn't._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just as I said. I got you a date. Don't worry, you know her well."_

Just who was this person Tenten spoke of?

* * *

Shisui sat amusedly on his chair, his eyes scanning the document he had opened on his computer screen, checking if all the finance calculations were correct. He reached down to the right lower drawer on his desk, opening it, he searched for a specific file. He pulled out a black colored folder, the words _Uchiha Corp. _elegantly engraved right at the middle in a crimson color, the Uchiha family crest right next to it.

Opening it while shoving the drawer close with his foot, he skimmed swiftly through it with his eyes. He was about to open a different file on his documents when the door to his office burst open. His dark Uchiha eyes looked up to see his little cousin's secretary sat herself on one of the chairs that stood before his desk. She leaned on the edge of said desk, elbow supporting her.

"Did you get the text message I sent you?" She inquired as she eyed the Dove chocolates that rested peacefully on a small, transparent tray that was besides a picture of Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke; Shisui smiling brightly while placing bunny ears with his hands on both of his cousins, Itachi frowning at him from the side, and Sasuke also placing bunny ears on his older cousin smiling widely.

The Uchiha nodded as he licked the tip of his finger, proceeding to turn to the next page of the folder he held. "So your _birthday _will be held tomorrow night at my baby cousin's place." He huffed smiling at Tenten's crazy method of forcing his cousin to stay just a little longer. "And we have to bring a date?" He closed the folder slowly, placing it on top of other scrambled documents that laid on top of his desk disorganized.

Tenten took one of the chocolates she had been craving for in weeks. Unwrapping it, she forced herself to savored the flavor rather than chew right through it like she always loved to do so. "Yup." She emphasized on the_ P. _"I already invited Sakura over, though I didn't tell her that it was a couple thing. She'll most likely invite Sasuke though." She gave up and started chewing on the chocolate inside her mouth. "Who's going to be your date, Shisui?" She raised her eyebrows amusedly.

He smirked at her from the other side of his desk. The fine man might not have the exact looks like his handsome cousin Itachi, but he did have the right Uchiha genes and that family smirk highlighted his striking looks, just what women ignored when they came to face his perverted side. "Are you deviously asking me to be your date, Tenten?" He wiggled his eyebrows like a worm, a gene he inherited from the other side of his mother's family.

Tenten made a grim face. "Oh God no. That will never happen. Besides, I already have a date."

Shisui raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh? Who is this person you speak of?"

The young woman smiled at him. "Not someone you know, that's for sure."

He snorted. Who can this mysterious person be? "Eh, too bad for him… or her…" He snickered as he dodged a flying pen thrown his way, brown, furious eyes digging into his being. "Even if you had come for that, I would have sadly denied the offer." He winked at her, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back on his office chair. "I already have my date."

Tenten slightly opened her mouth feign astonishment, thin eyebrows raised. "And just who could this person be?"

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes. "I won't tell you. Just as you didn't tell me." He smiled innocently at her.

She pouted like a child, jerking her head to the side. "Fine, I guess we shall find out tomorrow night."

* * *

"We've arrived to Uchiha Corp." A dark-haired man that had the similar eye color as his hair, turned to face a beautiful woman that had shiny, long, curled locks of hair that cascaded all the way to her slim waist.

The woman looked out the window, her glinting eyes meeting a building that certainly had over more than thirty floors, the glass windows following a pattern of black and white varying with each office window. There was another building attached to it on the back followed by a smaller one and another each building curving a bit, the whole thing together resembling a giant spiral staircase, with the same pattern of design as the main building.

Opening the door, a smile tucked on the woman's face, lips wearing a natural color coat of lipstick. Thanking the driver and stepping out of the yellow taxi, her white high heels made a clanking sound as she stepped closer to the luxurious building of the Uchihas, her heels making contact with the cold and hard concrete.

Upon entering, she had caught the gaze of most of the beings on the lobby, her yellow loose dress settling down in her form as it no longer flowed with the outside winds. As she neared the receptionist, she took notice of how a man with bright yellow hair had his elbow propped on the surface of the counter while he flirted with the young lady that stood behind a computer screen, the dark green counter being the only thing that separated them. She almost chuckled when she noticed that both beings had an awful close resemblance; hair splayed to one side, blue eyes, and blonde hair, though the woman had a lighter tone.

The man had said a joke and wiggled his eyebrows, the girl covered her mouth with her manicured hand to hide her smile. Finally reaching her destination, she cleared her throat to catch their attention. Flashing them a smile she handed the blonde woman a card. "Hello, I'm an old friend of Itachi's. Please notify him I'm here."

"_To save his sorry ass…" _The woman thought to herself, inwardly smirking.

* * *

Yey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. :D I sounded demanding though… that was not my intention! I feel awful I was actually just wondering why people alert or fave a story but don't review it. Hmm… Anyone can answer that? I review the stories I read, though most of the time as anonymous. I get lazy signing in. Haha.

I was going to post this in the morning but I woke up super late. Oh well. Anyways, this will be the last chapter I'll be posting for a while… It all depends how much work I need to get done for this upcoming semester. I'm going to enjoy my last few days of vacation reading, drawing, and with friends. No typing for me for a while. Please let me know your opinion!

Thanks and have a nice day!


End file.
